Ask Oil and Time!
by SierraBot97
Summary: The two retconned Lightbots are here to answer your questions! Rated T for possibly perverted questions.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! I decided to start a new fic! An interactive one~! I've seen a lot of "Ask _" fics in other sections, but hardly any in the Megaman section! So I decided to start one with the two characters with the smallest amount of fans—Oilman and Timeman from Megaman Powered Up!

Time: *sigh* Do we really have to do this? It's clearly a waste of time...  
Oil: Aw, lighten up! Besides, would you rather do this, or would you like to be beaten to death by Roll for breaking that one homemade vase?  
Time: ...good point...

Send in your questions and they'll gladly answer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, got a review already! Usually it takes at least one or two days...well, let's get on with this!_

**From Azure Neko:**

**You know, saying you rated the fic for possibly perverted questions is just asking for it.  
So, gentlebots, what's the robot equivalent of an orgasm and how do you reach it? If it's embarrassing to describe, you could always just demonstrate...**

Time: W-W-W-WHAT? *blushblush* I-I—WHAT KIND OF ROBOTS DO YOU TAKE US FOR? /

Oil: *blush* Ahah, well...um. It is...embarrassing to explain, but...*grabs Time's wrist* I don't think I'd mind demonstrating~!

Time: AHKJHSGJDAKKKD WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?

Oil: Demonstrating, what else~? *runs his hands over Time's alarm bells*

Time: A-Aaah...*blush* D-don't—

Oil: *smirks and moves his hands to the clock on Time's chest, fingering the clock hands*

Time: *low moan* S-stop, Oil-!

Oil: *pins Time to the ground and licks his lips hungrily*

(THE REST OF THIS ENTRY HAS BEEN CUT OUT DUE TO INTERFERENCE FROM CUTMAN)

Time: *on the floor blushing and panting and covered in oil*

Oil: And that's the robot equivalent of an orgasm. ^_^

Time: I f***ing hate you. *passes out*

_So that's the first of(hopefully) many questions answered! Please rate and send in more reviews~!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hooray, more reviews~!_

Time: [sarcastic] Oh joy...

Oil: Alright, on with the questions~!

**From Teribane:**

**...okay then.**  
**What do you think of Mega Man/Rock?  
**Oil: Our bro? Well, I think he's awesome! I mean, he is Mega Man after all, and he freed me, Time, and the others from Dr. Wily. Plus, he's a really nice guy and always willing to help out!

Time: For the most part, I share Oil's opinion. I just wish our "brother" would learn to be more punctual...

**What do you think of Dr. Light?**

Time: He created me and Oilman, so we have a sort of "Father-child bond," for the most part. He sees us as his children, repairs us, spends as much of his spare time with us as he can...he's a good man. [under his breath] Now if only he'd find the time to complete my time-manipulation mechanisms...[sulk]

Oil: Yeah, our Pop is great**!  
Dr. Wily?**

[Time and Oil are silent before saying simultaneously "Screw him."]**  
Bass/Forte?**

Time: Hmph. I have nothing to say about him.

Oil: Which means you hate his guts. I feel the same.**  
Other robot masters in general?**

Time: I like most of my siblings...except Elecman. If it wasn't for the fact he and I are family, I would have dismantled him by now...[growls] And all of Wily's creations can go jump off a cliff. ESPECIALLY YOU, FLASHMAN.

Oil: All of my sibs are great! ...though, I can't help but feel a bit uneasy when Fire and Magma are around. No offense, you guys! And I agree with Time on Wily's bots.

**From LyraMelody:**

**How come Wily only makes boy robots?**

Time: ...I don't really know.

Oil: Ditto.

_Second session done~! Just to let you know, I'm only updating this fast because I don't usually get many reviews, let alone so quickly. I'm probably going to wait until every ten or so reviews to update in the future, but it depends on how many reviews I get. Keep sending in questions~!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, more reviews~! Three this time, which is nice~! So, here we go~!

**From Marshmallow:**

**How would you feel if I told you Elecman is planning to rape you tonight?  
Durr hurr. I is going to enjoy dis :3**

Time: O/O;;; *mind temporarily short-circuits*

Oil: ...uh, I think you broke him...*pokes Time*

Time: *regains senses and slaps Oil's hand away* TELL ELECMAN TO F*** OFF WITH SOMEONE ELSE!

Oil: O_O;;;

**From TheNameless:**

**Do you find Gutsman to be a traitor? (He's Dr. Wilys favorite! The proof is everywhere!)**

Time: No, of course not!

Oil: Why would we?

Time: Just because Wily has an odd affinity for our bulky brother doesn't mean Gutsman likes him back. Honestly...

**What would you do if I told you about how Dr. Wily just kidnapped Roll, and is going to force her to be his Maid?**

Both: WHAT?

Time: *readies his Time Arrows and runs out of the room*

Oil: *follows on his Oil Slider*

Me: *takes out a stopwatch and starts timing them*

-Five Minutes Later—

*Oil and Time, now looking slightly surprised, come back with Roll, who has a slightly bent broom and looks pretty cheerful. Roll skips out of the room*

Time: ...I didn't think Roll could be that frightening...

Oil: I hear ya...

**From AzureNeko:**

**I'm baaack**.

Time: *sarcastically* Oh joy. It's _you_.

Oil: *smiles and waves* Hey, there~!

**But first-Presents!  
*Hands each a box. Inside are small devices on necklace chains.***

Time: ...the hell?

Oil: Hey, cool! *puts it on*

Time: *reluctantly puts his on as well* What does it do?

**They're personal force fields. Some bots may be displeased with my next question, and I wouldn't want you guys to suffer for it. Be careful how you use them-I'm no Doctor Light. They should hold against most standard attacks, but anything charged up is likely to overpower the field. Also, they have no battery life to speak of-just under a minute tops. Consider them escape aids. The battery is rechargable, though. Hit the button in front to turn them on.**

Time: Ah, interesting.

Oil: Stylin'!

**What's the stupidest thing you've ever seen Wily or one of his creations do? If it's something they don't want revealed, well, that's what the gifts are for. *smirk***

Time: *snicker* The stupidest thing I've ever seen Wily do actually concerns one of his creations, Metal Man to be exact. How stupid was he to make Metal Man weak to his own weapon?

Oil: *snickers*

Time: As for the stupidest thing one of his robots has done...Tengu Man, being the egotistic moron he is, decided to show off and prove that he could fly flawlessly with his eyes shut. He didn't even leave the ground because he ran head first into a tree. *chuckles*

Oil: *breaks out laughing* Oh yeah, I remember that! That was great!

**Oh, and Time, you looked extremely sexy covered in oil.**

Time: *blushblushblushblush* Forget about that, please...!

Oil: Yeah, he did~! Which is why I got pictures!

Time: ? YOU WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY?

Oil: Not telling~! *runs off*

Time: HEY! *runs after him*

So session three is done~! I'll be awaiting more reviews~!


	5. Chapter 5

Just one review this time, but it's a particularly long one, and I'm impatient, so that's why I'm updating so soon after the last update.

**From :**

**Call me curious, because I've got a quite a few things to say.  
#1: Are there any of Wily's Robot Masters that you feel sorry for having to serve him?  
**

Time: Hm...Astro Man. Originally a weather forecasting robot reformatted into a fighting robot and forced to fight, despite being a timid robot who knew nothing about fighting. I also hear that he's Wily's punching bag. People have called me cold and uncaring-*small, half-amused chuckle*-they haven't met Wily.

Oil: *can't think of anything to add* Seconded.**  
**

**#2: Do Rock and Roll seem rather close to you (not like siblings)?  
**

Both: ? *they're not sure what you mean by this, as they can't really think of any way that Rock and Roll would seem close to them other than as their siblings.*

**#3: Teribane skipped over these two. What were your thoughts on the Copy Robot? How about Proto Man?  
**

Time: Ugh, my copy...just—ugh...I hated, HATED his attitude and his childish nature! I'm glad the little cretin's gone...As for Proto Man...he had the audacity to point out my incompletion when he's also unfinished, and he was so blunt about it...glad he's almost never home...

Oil: My clone was weird, man. How could the oil in his body hate me when we use the same oil? I think he had a few screws loose somewhere. Proto Man, he's alright, but he's way too uptight and serious. He even ignored my compliment about his scarf! What's up with that?

**#4: What types of Robot Masters do you expect to see in the future? Be honest here, don't just give an answer to keep this moving.  
**

Both: *surprised*

Time: Well, that's an...interesting question, actually. Are we referring to Wily's creations? If so, then I'm not quite sure what kind of Robot Masters to expect, seeing as it's Wily...if we're to assume the robots involved in the most recent attacks(MM10) are Wily's, then I must say Sheep Man was pretty ridiculous...

Oil: Yeah, that was a silly idea. It'd be funny if he made a Staple Man.

Time: *snicker*

**#5: *snickers* Hey, Oil, I could've sworn I saw you checking out Splash Woman earlier.  
**

Oil: *blush* W-what? I'd never do that! She's my sis, for the love of-! If she was a Wily bot, maybe, but no, I wasn't checking her out!

Time: Sure, Oil...*not buying it*

**#6: Time, from what I've heard, you were able to understand the Yellow Devil's "bumo" talk. Is that true? If so, what did it say?**

Time: Hm? Oh, the Yellow Devil? Actually, yes, I was able to understand its language. That's the result of a "happy accident," you might say. Dr. Light made a small error when installing my foreign languages pack, and some files got corrupted and somehow jumbled together to make the..."bumo" language. I don't know how that works, but I don't really care enough to investigate it. As for what it said...um, I can't remember...hold on a moment...*takes a moment to try to remember* ...ah, I'm sorry. I must've accidentally deleted the recording after defeating Wily. I might be able to find a copy of the recording though, so I'll get back to you on that.

**Whoops, sorry. I wasn't clear with Question 2. What I meant was, do those two seem romantically involved to you? Robots technically can't be siblings since blood relations aren't possible, so the thought just came to me.**

Both: OHHH...

Time: I believe they are, actually.

Oil: Yeah, they're totally dating!

Those were very good questions! Thanks, Vile . EXE ! Hope to see more questions from you in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, two reviews this time, but really good ones~!

**Yeah, sorry for skipping those two. *sweatdrop*  
Now for more questions -  
1) If you could convert 5 Wily-bots over to Dr. Light's side, which ones would you choose and why?  
**

Time: Hm, interesting question. Astro Man, first of all, because of how Wily abuses him...Dynamo Man, since King altered him in a way that prevented people from coming towards him, thus making him miserable...Sword Man, because he's not like other Wily-bots, he's chivalrous and polite, even when fighting...Burner Man, because even though he's an insane, spastic flamethrower, King tricked him into thinking he'd self-destruct if he didn't burn all the world's forests, and...Gyro Man, since he's actually quite nice and we could use an aerial bot on this side.

Oil: For me, I'd probably pick...Air Man, since I heard he likes surfin'...Bubble Man, since the poor guy seems lonely...Clown Man, 'cause clowns are cool...Gemini Man, 'cause I think it's pretty cool how he can copy himself, and...Magic Man, 'cause I've always liked magic tricks.

**2) Do you know anything of the EXE/Battle Network universe?  
**

Both: No.

**3) If you could change the world in any one way (that was not pertaining to Dr. Wily) what would you change?  
**

Time: Ah, this one's rather difficult to answer...hm, I suppose I'd find a way to stop the use of harmful drugs completely, whether it be through lecturing or removing the harmful effects from drugs. I don't like seeing people throw away their lives and potential before it's their time to die. Yes, I know it's basically impossible, but this is a theoretical question.

Oil: Wow. That's pretty awesome, Time...I'll agree with your answer, since I can't think of one myself...

**4) Now for the random questions! What's your favorite color?  
**

Time: Purple, obviously.

Oil: I like orange!

**5) Favorite book?  
**

Time: Hmm...I like the Hercule Poirot series quite a bit.

Oil: I don't read that often, but when I do, I usually enjoy reading history and biographies, particularly The Diary of Anne Frank.

Time: *stares at Oil in shock; he was expecting him to say comic books*

Oil: What?

**6) What do you like doing in your spare time?**

Time: Sometimes I sit down with my keytar and play a few tunes...sometimes Rhythm(A/N: My OC, I'll post her bio at the end) will join in with her own keytar. Other than that, I like reading, listening to various types of music, and sketching.

Oil: I like any type of boarding activity! Surfing, snowboarding, skateboarding...all those things!

**From megaxl:**

**1-what do you think of megaman"?"(the one that tried to recruit you guys into joining wily)**

Time: Tch. He was pretty dense to think he could fool me into thinking he was really Rock. It was obvious he was a copy. First off, Rock doesn't smile evilly like Copy does. Secondly, he doesn't wear a purple scarf. Scarves are Blues' trademark. He was weak.

Oil: Uh, what he said.****

2-is he really copybot?

Both: Yes.****

3-what happends if you had to fight with the clone holograms from megaman 3?

Both: What?

Time: Excuse me, but what are you talking about? What holo-

*Rock happens to walk in and overhear this and whispers something to Time and Oil*

Both: Ohhh...

*Rock leaves*

Time: Well, what kind of question is that? It's obvious that we'd win...

Oil: Yeah, we'd turn those Doc Robots into scrap metal!****

4-is cutman naive?  


Time: Yes.

Oil: No.

*They look at each other. Awkward moment~!*

Both: Maybe.

**5-what happens if bass/forte meets copybot?**

Time: Okay, why are you asking us this question? Shouldn't you go look for Forte and ask him yourself? Besides, it's a stupid question...obviously, the Copy Robot would take Forte's form and personality, the two would argue, and then all hell would break loose.

Rhythm Light

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Brown

Model Number: DRN 011.5

Purpose: Lab Assistant/Combat Robot

Quote: "Find your rhythm in life and follow its lead!"

Personality: Created at the beginning of the "Generation Two" attacks, Rhythm is an energetic young bot who has a love for life. She always tries to help her siblings in any way possible, and is someone you can always go to when you need a shoulder to cry on. She's intelligent, but can be stubborn sometimes. Her likes include music, candy, art, and one of Wily's bots, Sword Man. She has a bit of a crush on him and she's seen hints that the feelings might be mutual.

End of the fifth session~!


	7. Chapter 7

**WOO! More reviews~! *does a little happy dance***

**From Teribane:**

**I seem to be reviewing here a lot. O.o**

Time: That's a good thing, though. Recurring reviewers are usually what keep things like this up on the site, from what the author has told us...

Oil: Yeah! ****

Anyways, on to even more questions!

Time: Alright then.

Oil: Lay it on us, man!

Time: ...please don't say it like that.****

1) Let's say there was this hypothetical situation - Wily decided to reform, and for real this time - you know he really means it, some way or another. (Mind-reading, maybe?) Would you let him go unpunished, or would you feel he would not deserve it? And, assuming you want to punish him, in which way would you do it?  


Time: Uh, hm...well, Wily truly reforming would be a bit of a shock...I for one would not let Wily go unpunished, not after what he did to my brothers and myself. As for how I'd do it...well, robots can't harm humans, so Time Arrows wouldn't work out...I'd probably steal some of his blueprints and hide them for a few days.

Oil: Yeah, Wily turning good for good would be really weird, man! But...I wouldn't punish him if he meant it. He's learned his lesson from all the times Rock's kicked his butt!

**2) Do you believe there is "pure good" and "pure evil?" Or that there are only "shades of grey," with some things being more evil or more good, but nothing completely absolute? (Woah, I'm getting all philosophical now.)**

Both: *blink*

Time: Ah, well...that's an interesting question. I've never really thought about it-

Oil: -Because you're too busy with your schedules! *hit lightly on the head, but it's firm enough to hurt* OW!

Time: Shut up. Anyway, I suppose I believe in there being "shades of grey," despite how many times Wily's acts have made it hard to believe such.

Oil: Yeah, I believe in shades of grey too, man.

****

3) Now, a slightly related question - which, in your opinion, is worse - to do something bad with good intentions, or to do something good with bad intentions?

Both: To do something bad with good intentions.****

4) If, for some reason, Rock defected to Wily's side and began randomly murdering hundreds of people/robots, etc, with no hope of converting him back, would you be able destroy him? Not just cause his destruction, but destroy him with your own hands?  


Both: *shocked and conflicted expressions*

Time: What-why-why would you ask such a depressing question?

Oil: Yeah, why'd you kill our moods?

Time: I-I don't think I'd be able to-I mean, even if he was a murderer, he would still be my brother...

Oil: *nods in solemn agreement*

**5) On a much lighter tone, what's your favorite memory?  
**

Time: Well, that's a much better question. My favorite memory...Most likely mine and Oil's last "birthday" celebration. Since we were built and activated around the same time, we share a "birthday." Our last one was quite fun...

Oil: Yeah! It was a blast~!

**6) Assuming you have any "chores" around Dr. Light's household, what are they? Which is your least favorite? If you don't have any, which would be your least favorite?**

Both: *groan at the mention of chores*

Time: Yes, we do have chores. Usually I have the duties of buying groceries, taking out the trash, and then Oil and I help Roll clean around the house together.

Oil: I'm mostly in charge of dusting and walking Rush.

Time: We share a least favorite chore.

Both: Cleaning out Bombman's room.

Time: It's just-ugh, I don't even want to describe it...

**Hm. I have more questions, but I'll save them for next time. And thanks for replying!**

Time: *nods*

Oil: Hey, thank you for all the questions~! *winks*

**From the seventh robot rebellion:**

**ok...ah, i know! since nobody is gonna ask you guys about it...what would you do if you found out that megaman tried to kill dr wily? (don't kill me!)**

Both: O_o;;;

Time: Um, ah...see Teribane's fourth question.

Oil: What he said.

Well, that's the sixth session done~!


	8. Chapter 8

More reviews make me happy~! :3

**From Vile . EXE:**

**Sometimes I wonder how these guys think of the questions they ask you two, because some of them are whacked.  
**

Both: Tell me about it.

**Ah, well! Moving on!  
#1: Do either of you have a prized possession of some sort?  
**

Time: Actually, yes I do. It's a small handmade necklace with a timepiece on it. Rhythm(A/N: See the end of chapter 6) made it for me after Rock defeated Wily the second time.

Oil: My scarf. It's one of the things that make me, well, me!

**#2: I'm surprised Time hasn't made a mention of Brightman yet, seeing as how he's another robot that can stop time.**

Time: *slightly bitter tone to his voice* Ah, yes, Brightman. One of Dr. Cossack's creations. He's a nice fellow, really, and quite intelligent, as well. A bit shy, however...His Flash Stopper is quite powerful, Rock tells me...as opposed to my Time Slow...*small "hmph"*

Oil: Uh, don't mention time-stopping bots around Time that much. He's still a bit sour because-well-you know. ****

#3: Oil, are there any non-fire Robot Masters that you would consider to be rivals of yours?

Oil: Any non-fire RM's? Well...Top Man and I have a pretty strong rivalry going on right now...and Air Man is constantly challenging me to boarding competitions. Other than that, most of my rivalries are with fire bots.****

#4: What's the worst thing any of Light's robots have done to you, not counting what happened because of Azure Neko's first question?  


Time: Elec Man handcuffed me to a metal post, shocked me a bit, then got a bowl of whipped cream and-*shudders*

(A/N: In case you're wondering what Time was about to say, Elec covered Time in the whipped cream and proceeded to lick it off. Add the fact that Time hates Elec's guts and is weak to his weapon and-yeah. Horrifying.)

Oil: And I proceeded to kick his *** afterward. As for the worst thing any of my sibs have done to me...Gemini-yes, he counts. He's a half-brother-placed lots of Gemini Laser generators in my room once, and when I walked in-yeah. I made sure he wasn't able to walk for a week after that.

**I'd ask more, but I've got nothing for now.  
Later!**

Both: *wave*

**From MLDKF:**

**This is my first review outside of the Smash Bros. Category.**

**Have you met any of the robot's Wily built such as Quick Man or Frost Man? If so, who is your favorite and least favorite of those robots and why?  
**

Time: Yes, we have met Wily's creations. My favorite out of all of them is probably Sword Man. He's polite, he's chivalrous-not at all like the others. Plus, my sister Rhythm is currently-*cough*-dating him, and I know he'd never do anything to hurt her, nor will he allow anyone else to harm her. As for least favorite...*creates a time arrow and throws it at a nearby dart board with Flash Man's face on it, hitting the bullseye*...does that answer your question?

Oil: My favorite Wilybot? Um...probably Shadow Man, 'cause ninjas are awesome. Least favorite is Heat Man, for obvious reasons.

**Is Cutman annoying?  
**

Time: Sometimes, but not very much.

Oil: No, he's not! He's cool!

**That's all I can ask for now.**

Both: *nod*

Seventh session done!


	9. Chapter 9

**Moar reviews~!**

**From (the ever wonderful) Teribane:**

**I'm a fanfiction writer. It's practically my JOB to ask depressing questions and mess around with people's heads. (Feel free to glare at me now.)  
**

Both: *GLAAAAAAAARRE*

**And now for even more questions...  
**

Time: Great...

Oil: *smiles*

**1) If you randomly walked into a video game store and saw one of the Megaman (Classic) games, how would you react?  
**

Time: *tries to hide the slightly giddy surprised expression on his face* ...hm. I suppose I'd buy it. *in his mind he's going, "OMG OMG OF COURSE I'D BUY IT!" He's a closet gamer.*

Oil: Heck yeah!

**2) What, in your opinion, is the most insane thing Wily has ever done?  
**

Time: Creating the Roboenza virus. I hear that his robots were also affected and attacked him. So his plea for help wasn't completely built on false statements...plus, my siblings and I were bedridden for god knows how long...I still remember how uncomfortable it was, having my cooling systems shorted out by the virus and feeling like I was about to f***ing die due to my "fever" reaching over one-hundred-something degrees...*rambles*

Oil: *just watches***  
**

**3) If Dr. Light offered to build you a support bot (like Rush or Treble), would you accept? If yes, what species of animal would you choose and what would you name it?  
**

Time: Yes I would. I'd probably choose a cat, similar to Tango, only she(yes, she) would have a purple and gold color scheme and would be more ornate. As for a name, I think Metro sounds nice...short for metronome.

Oil: Yeah, an assist-bot would be cool! A dingo sounds pretty rad to me, all black and grey and stuff...I'd name him Fuel!

**4) If you could go back in time and observe any one event (but not change it), which event would you choose?**

Time: *gets this odd, kinda frightening excited smile on his face*(A/N: Oh great. Now Time's gonna go on one of his tangents.) Well, this is certainly an enjoyable question! Oh, which to choose...the American Civil War. I've always been a bit of a history enthusiast, so to actually witness said history would just-*small happy sound that's disturbing because it's Time Man and Time Man's almost never happy*

Oil: O_O;;;

**5) If you could go back in time and CHANGE one event, which one would you choose? Or, would you not want to change anything because you're concerned about the consequences it would have on the present?  
**

Time: *stunned look on his face* No, I would not want to change any event in history! There are many different theories as to how time travel works, but due to the fact that we're still doing research, we don't know which ones hold true. So, in theory, we have no idea what would happen if history were to be changed!

Oil: *makes a "blah blah blah" motion with his hand*

Time: *smacks Oil*

Oil: OW!

**6) If you could choose one Robot Master ability to exchange with your own, which one would you choose? Or would you keep yours?  
**

Time: *creepy, plotting smile* Flash Man's Time Stopper. See how he likes the "worthless prototype scrap" then!

Oil: Um...dunno, I guess Jewel's Jewel Satellite, it seems pretty useful...

**7) Let's say that, for some reason, you wanted to take over the world. What would be your evil plan? (As a bonus, can you think of anything that would make you want to take over the world?)  
**

Both: *blank look on their faces* Uhhhhh...(A/N: They're bad at coming up with evil plots. XDDD)

**8) Finally, do you think there is anything Wily could do that was evil enough to drive Rock over the breaking point and make him decide to kill Wily? Or is that practically impossible?  
**

Time: Actually, yes, I do believe that there is one thing that could drive our brother to the brink of insanity: if Wily ever came after our family again. Not to steal Oil, myself, and the other RM's, but to murder us in cold blood. That alone would be enough to drive anyone insane.

Oil: o_o;;; What he said.

**Thanks for replying! *goes off to think of some more questions***

Both: *wave goodbye*

**From TheNameless-V2:**

**Has Dr. Light started on Megaman X yet?  
**

Both: Who? What? *They don't know about X yet! He's a secret!*

**Do you find Fireman to be kind of...crazy?  
**

Both: *look at each other with unimpressed expressions, then turn back to the camera* What was your first clue?

**Have you met Dr. Cossak? If so, whats he like?  
**

Time: Ah, yes, we have met Dr. Cossack! He's a very nice man, and his daughter Kalinka is a very sweet girl. Blues seems to have a small crush on her...all of his robots are kind as well. ...except for Skull Man. He scares me, honestly.

Oil: Dude, Skull Man scares EVERYONE.

**Did you know that the Japanese call Megaman, "Rockman"?**

Both: Already know.

Eighth session done~!


	10. Chapter 10

**From megaman...?:**

**time! oil! long time no see! did ya miss me?  
**

Time: ! *glares* What are YOU doing here?

Oil: Heya, Copy.

**Any way,i have a new offer to make...  
**

Time: Tch.

Oil: Whatever.

**Time,if you join with dr wily he might be able to complete your time-manipulation as for oil,dr wily's new fortress has high quality oil in it.  
**

Both: *deadpan look*

**how about it?**

Both: NO.

**From megaxl:**

**im baaaack!  
**

Time: Hello again.

Oil: Wassup!

**now of to the question !  
1-Are there any of Wily's fortress guardian that you feel sorry for having to serve him?  
**

Both: Uh...no.

Time: You have to understand that, unlike us Robot Masters, Wily's fortress guardians have no emotions or personality to speak of, so there's nothing to feel sorry for.

**2-what about the mechaniloids?  
**

Both: The what?

(A/N: What are you referring to when you say mechaniloids? I only remember hearing that phrase in the X series, oddly enough...)

**3-what are your thoughts on the mettool?**

Time: It's expendable. (In his mind: SO CUTE!)

Oil: They're cute, and they make good pets~!

**From Marshmallow:**

**I'm back to torture you guys! I have a little more questions this time.  
**

Time: Oh great...

Oil: Whaddaya mean, "torture"...?

**1. If at this moment I grabbed you and took you to my house, put you in a dress, took pictures, and post them online, how would you react?  
**

Time: AHDFSKJHLKABLKAJAD;LEXCUSE ME BUT, WHAT THE F***? *you get time arrow'd*

Oil: ...I don't look bad in a dress...that scares me...

**2. If the person that has the wepon of your weakness poped up out of nowhere, and grabbed you by the shoulders and told you "I love you", how would you respond?  
**

Time: O_O||| REJECT REJECT REJECT.

Oil: I'd calmly turn him down and explain to him why it wouldn't work out.

**3. I'm a doctor. Do you trust me?  
**

Time: After those questions, it's hard to trust you...

Oil: Kinda...

**I'll be back, but for now, ciao! *hides in a yellow box***

Both: *stare at the yellow box*


	11. Chapter 11

**From MLDKF:**

**You guys never used my reviews. Why?  
**

Time: ? Yes we did.

**Is Cutman annoying?  
**

Both: Already answered.

**Is Gutsman a meathead?  
**

Time: Sometimes he can be.

Oil: Yeah. He's never been that bright, and he's kinda stubborn.

**Who is your least favorite of Light's robots?**

Time: F***ing Elec Man. He's a prick.

Oil: *snicker* Look who's talking.

Time: *DEATH GLARE*

Oil: Meep!

**Sorry about the last review. I didn't see the other chapters, I only saw chapter ten.  
**

Time: It's alright.

Oil: Yeah, no biggie.

**Time, Why do you hate Flash Man?  
**

Time: Why SHOULDN'T I? He's a Wilybot, he's an upgrade of me, he's a jerk, he calls me an obsolete piece of scrap metal...*rant rant rant*

Oil: Oh boy...

**What do you guys do in your spare time**?

Both: Again, already answered.

**From (the awesome) Marshmellow:**

**Ohohoho! *crawls out of the box* You are enjoying this, no?  
**

Time: No. No I am not. (A/N: He totally is.)

Oil: Kinda sorta. ^_^;;;

**1. Are you aware of what vocaloid is? If you do, and if you like it, who is your fav?  
**

Time: Yes I do know what VOCALOID is, and yes I do like it. My favorite VOCALOID is either Megpoid Gumi or Miku Hatsune Append. If you know how to use them, they sound almost human. And just for fun, my favorite song is Rolling Girl. *hums it*

Oil: Yeah I know about VOCALOID! My fav is probably Luka. I really like her voice! And my fav song is Luka Luka Night Fever.

**2. For some reason, you make me think that you're Flashman and Quickman's son.  
**

Time: SJDWHAL WHAT THE F***?

**3. Nitroman. I want to know your opinion on this guy.  
**

Time: Nitro Man? Do you mean what we thought of him during the Roboenza breakout or after he was cured? During the Roboenza fiasco-ugh, he was like a miniature Turbo Man on steroids! But now that he's cured, he's really a nice robot. He's a racing robot, as you can tell, but unlike Turbo Man, he's not all high and mighty. He's a down-to-earth kind of person.

Oil: What he said.

**4. Would you rather jump into an explosion or jump into acid?  
**

Time: ..._what._ Do I have to answer this? I'd rather jump into an explosion because it would be quicker and less painful as opposed to acid.

Oil: Explosion.

**5. C'mon, let's do the Crashman! *runs back and forth*  
(**A/N: HAHAHAH! Oh my god, you get the whole internetz for being the first to reference that! Also: Ne, Rokkuman? _Yaranaika? _XDDD)

Both: *WTF faces*

Time: Uhhhh...okay? *runs back and forth a bit* ...I feel silly...

Oil: *runs back and forth as well*

**Another review, another possibilaty of getting hit with a bunch of arrows. Until I recover for a bit, ciao! *hides in the Wily base***

Time: ...okay then...

Oil: These people get weirder and weirder.


	12. Chapter 12

**From Marshmellow(seriously get an account so we can be friends!):**

**I FEEL INCREDIBLE! I'm reveiwing alot... That dosen't matter though.  
**

Time: ...

Oil: *small smile*

**1. Would you EVER consider trusting me in a hospital?  
**

Time: Depends. How much experience and sanity do you have?

Oil: I guess I would...

**2. Do you think people on youtube pretending to be RMs are idiots?  
**

Time: Yes.

Oil: Not really.

**3. Hey, let's do it!  
**

Time: O_O;;;;; WHAT THE F***? NO!

Oil: Err...let's not and say we did, okay? ^_^;;;

**4. Why do you look like a little boy, when you have 'man' in your name?  
**

Time: *GLAAAAARE* What does it matter to you?

Oil: _ Man always sounds cooler than _ Boy.

**6. Okay, so if a marshmellow where to be able to talk, move around, talk backwards, dna ksa diputs snoisteuq, would you be it's friend?  
**

Time: ...Okay, where's number 5? And if said marshmellow is as obnoxious as you, then no.

Oil: A sentient marshmellow...I guess.

**10. I skiped #5, did you notice**?

Time: *deadpan look* You also skipped 7-9.

Oil: ...

**From CSHOT:**

**Timeman, would you let me use you as an alarm clock and or pager when I need to do something on a particular day?  
**

Time: ...if you pay me with candy or other sweets, then yes. Otherwise, no.

**Can I keep you in my house, Brah?**

Time: NO.

Oil: Maybe.

****

Oilman we should BBQ together sometime.

Oil: Sure, man!


	13. Chapter 13

**From Candyman:**

**HEY KIDS, I'M HERE TO ASK YOU PROBABLY-NOT-REALLY-VERY AWKWARD QUESTIONS.**

Both: O_o;;;;

**Ready?**

Time: No...

Oil: Maybe...

**1. Ya'll are so small! Do you need help to get things from high up places?**

Time: *not liking the jab at his size; flips you off* No, I do NOT! I am perfectly capable of getting things from high places without any assistance!

Oil: That's not what you said when you were trying to get the pocky from the kitc-

Time: *covers Oil's mouth* SHUT UP!

**2. Timeman! Do you ever get tired of that constant ticking? Or do you find it rather enjoyable?**

Time: No, I quite like the ticking. It's calming.

**3. Can you sit on my lap?**

Time: ...why?

Me: *grabs them both and sets them on your lap*

Time: *blushes angrily*

Oil: *doesn't mind*

**4. Oildude, Can you dance?**

Oil: Heck yeah, I can dance! *breakdances*

**5. Show me yo moves.**

Time: *shows off his time arrows and time slow*

Oil: *does all kinds of tricks on his oil slider*

**6. Now, both of you Oilman get behind and Timeman bend over!**

Oil: With pleasure~!

Time: *blushes furiously* W-W-W-W-WHAT? WAIT JUST A MINUTE-! *is forcefully bent over by Oil*

Oil: Hehehehehe~!

Time: *high pitched screaming*

**_[CENSORED]_**

**Lets do the fork in the garbage disposal!**

(After they're done...you know)

Time: I HAVE A BETTER IDEA LET'S NOT!

Oil: *does it*

Time: WTF. O_o;;;;


	14. Chapter 14

**From LyraMelody:**

**Hi again! I have a few new questions for you!  
**

Time: Hm. It's been a while since you last reviewed.

**1: What do you think of some of Wilys other Robot Masters?  
**

Time: Well...actually, most of them are alright. For Wily's robot's, I mean. Others, like Tengu Man and Flash Man, are what you'd expect from a Wilybot: egotistical, arrogant, and stupid.

Oil: Yeah, most of 'em are okay, even some of the fire-based 'bots, but Burner Man...I keep my distance, seeing as he's insane.

**2: Whose faster Quickman, Turboman, or Nitroman?**

Both: Um...

Time: *takes out the personal force field Azure Neko gave him*

Oil: *does same*

Both: Quick Man is the fastest.

*the two activate the force fields just as Turbo Man and Nitro Man burst through the door looking very angry. Oil and Time then run away as Rock and Roll come in to fend the two angry bots off*

**3: How good is Roll at fighting? (She's been in more fighting games than Megaman!)**

Time: Well, if she's been in more fighting games than Rock, I'd say she's a very capable fighter.

Oil: Yeah! I hear she's been training with Shadow Man, too...

Time: Really? Where'd you hear that?

Oil: Blues told me.

**From Ragequit Woman:**

**Is the song "It's A Small World After All" now playing in your head?  
**

Time: Um...no.

Oil: *starts singing it*

Time: AAH! STOP THAT!

**"Hypothetical" question: you have just encountered a parallel universe full of dark copies of yourself and everyone you know, where Dr. Light is a crazy-evil robot leading artificially spawned and elementally or otherwise enhanced humans, the "robot masters" of that universe, and Dr. Wily is good, but losing the battle to Light's one and only blue-suited supersoldier-human. What do you do FIRST?  
**

Time: The first thing I'd do would be to find Dr. Wily, seeing as he's the good one in said universe.

Oil: Ditto.

**While you were thinking about/answering that question, Timeman, you just became late, late for a very important date. Good luck!**

Time: W-WHAT?

**From Teribane:**

**What what WHAT? I'm gone for a DAY and you have 4 more chapters?**

**...you guys work FAST.  
**

Time: *smug look* Time is on my side~!

Oil: *rolls his eyes*

**Anyways, more questions! I'm like a bottomless pit of them.  
**

Time: We can see that.

Oil: More questions are always great~!

**1) Let's say Wily built a robot who had the ability to destroy the world. However, the robot itself is completely innocent. You have the option of either destroying it (which will work 100% of the time), or attempting to rescue it (which might not work). However, if you mess up in rescuing it, it will automatically be forced to destroy the world. Which option would you choose?  
**

Both: o_o;

Time: Well. You like to make things complicated, don't you? Ahem...I'd try to save it.

Oil: Ditto.

**2) What do you think of the Wily Eyebrow Thing?  
**

Time: Ah, yes. Wily's eybrow thing. He wouldn't be Wily without it, really.

Oil: Yeah. I kinda think it's cool.

**3) Do you have a favorite type of music? (classical, techno, rock and roll, blues, heavy metal, etc.)  
**

Time: I enjoy many types of music, though my favorite would have to be techno. Yes, I'm sure many of you thought I was going to say classical. Well, blame VOCALOID for my liking for techno.

Oil: I like techno too, but my favorite type of music is Jazz~!

**4) Do you have robotic equivalent of school (such as Dr. Light homeschooling you) or is all info automatically input into your memory banks?  
**

Time: Well, all the basic knowledge that a robot needs to have is programmed in, but everything else is taught to us by Dr. Light. Due to this, however, some lessons can be...awkward...*coughsex-edcough*

Oil: Yeah...

**5) What does Wily treat his 'bots like? (not just Robot Masters, but Forte & Treble, Metools, Sniper Joes, etc.)  
**

Time: Well, he treats the Robot Masters, including Forte and Gospel, pretty well, the expendable robots, however, are treated as just that-expendable robots.

Oil: Yeah. Poor little Mets...

**Hm. That's all for this round, but I'll be back with more! Thanks for replying!**

Time: Your welcome.

Oil: Any time, man!

**From Marshmellow:**

**Ah, looks like you met my older sibling, Candyman. Ohohoho! **

Both: THAT WAS YOUR SIBLING?

**Alright, Timeman, since you think I can't be serious, I'm gonna start giving you questions that are not 'Childish'. Your questions have a * symbol.  
**

Time: Hm. Very well.

Oil: Alright, then!

**1. Let's go on a adventure to SILENT HILL!  
**

_(A/N: I've never played Silent Hill. I know what it is, but I've never played it. Those kind of games aren't my forte...)_

Oil: *gets a crowbar* YEAH!

Time: No thank you!

***2. What is the chemical compound for C6H4Cl2?  
**

Time: Dichlorobenzene.

**3. Who do you think is weirder, me or Candyman?  
**

Time: Candyman. Definitely Candyman.

Oil: Yeah, your sibling is really weird...

***4. Who would you save? Rockman or Roll? (ONLY ONE)  
**

Time: Roll. Rockman has saved himself before, and if he couldn't, Blues is always there to save him.

***5. Do you think you'd be able to take down half, or even more of the Wily bots with just your arrows? No time slow allowed.  
**

Time: *smirks* Of course I could~! *creates time arrows* Just give me some time to infiltrate Wily's Fortress and I'll demonstrate~!

**8. WASSAAAPPPPP?  
**

Oil: _WASSSUUUUUUUUUUUUP?_

**69. Who is more Fabulous? Jewelman or Geminiman?  
**

Oil: You're skipping numbers again. And Jewel Man is the most fabulous!

**Kekekeke... I'm done for now, and until then, ciao! *runs into Elecman's room***

Time: O.o||| Do they want to get molested?

Oil: I dunno, man...


	15. Chapter 15

**From megaxl:**

**wow,there are really weird questions people are asking.  
any way of to my questions.  
1-remember my question about the mettool?  
**

Both: Yes?

**what if it somehow manage to get a weapon copy system ,and able to get 8 of the deadliest weapons ever. eg: astro crush.  
**

Both: O_o

**would you:  
a-run for your life  
b-try to make friends with it  
c-fight it  
**

Time: B. An insanely powerful weapon in a small package like that would have to be captured and put somewhere where others, like Wily, couldn't use it. *In his mind: AN IMPOSSIBLY ADORABLE DEATH MACHINE HELL YES!*

Oil: B.

**2-you've seen megaman using other weapons,so please share us your thought on the following weapons:  
top spin  
**

Both: USELESS.

**astro crush  
**

Time: Eh, it looks pretty powerful, and it is, but it can only be used-what, three or four times?

Oil: But it's still useful!

**metal blade  
**

Both: Most broken and awesome weapon ever.

**skull barrier  
**

Time: It could be better.

Oil: Yeah. Good for Halloween, though!

**star crush  
**

Both: Worst shield ever.

**noise crush  
**

Time: It's-interesting. Um...I can't think of anything else to say about it. *embarrassed laugh*

Oil: What he said.

**black bomb**

Oil: ROFLROFLROFL-

Time: *punches him* Shut up.

**From Teribane:**

**Making things complicated is fun. :D  
**

Time: *GLAARE*

Oil: Okay?

**More questions~  
1) Dr. Light takes you to visit Las Vegas. What's the first thing you do?  
**

Oil: CASINOS!

Time: If I were able to get tickets to the show, I'd like to see Cirque du Solei...

**2) What do you think would be the first thing Dr. Light would do? Rock? Roll? Blues, assuming he came along?  
**

Time: Dr. Light would probably take us to eat somewhere. Rock and Roll would most likely go to see the Bellagio water show. Blues, if he came, would probably just be...around.

Oil: Yeah, Blues is always kinda anti-social...

**3) What about the other Robot Masters?  
**

Time: Hm. Well, Cut Man would probably follow Rock and Roll around, Guts Man and Bomb Man would be at one of the bars, Ice Man...I'm not sure, somewhere cold, probably...Fire Man would be at one of the casinos, and Elec Man'd probably follow me around just to annoy me.

**4) It's Gutsman! DundunDUUN!  
**

Both: That joke is old.

Time: *time arrows you*

**5) You are transported into the future, where you discover there has been a Robot Apocalypse and everyone you know is probably dead. What do you do?**

Time: o_o ...*angsts just from the thought*

Oil: ...no comment.****

6) You are transported to the future, where you discover all the robots you know are still alive. However, it's been 200 years (so any and all humans you knew are dead). What do you do?  


Time: *more angst*

Oil: You like making Time depressed, don't you?

**7) You are transported to the future, where you discover you've been gone for 1 year. What do you do?  
**

Time: WILL YOU F***ING QUIT WITH THE FUTURE QUESTIONS ALREADY?

Oil: O_O;;;

**8) What's more important? Air-conditioning or lighting?  
**

Time: Hmph. Air conditioning.

Oil: Yeah, lighting isn't as important as A/C.

**9) You wake up one day to discover you are in an alternate universe, where everything is the same as before. Except for the fact you were created by Dr. Wily and are currently two of his strongest Robot Masters. What do you do?  
**

Time: Beat the living s*** out of Flash Man.

Oil: Same, only I'd do it to Burner Man.

**I like those kind of questions. ^^ Thanks for replying!**

Time: Hmph. Just no more depressing questions, okay?

Oil: Yeah...

**From MLDKF:**

**Alright. More questions.  
Time, I could understand that you hate flash man, but what about bright man.  
**

Time: No, I don't hate Bright Man. He and I are good friends, actually. I'm just...slightly envious of his weapon, the Flash Stopper...

**Oil, you never said who your least favorite of your brothers are. But I'm guessing it's Fireman right?**

Oil: Actually, no. I'm just a little uneasy around him. I don't want to say who my least favorite sib is 'cause we're recording this at the lab, and I don't want one of them to walk in...****

If you guys could visit a different universe (Such as universes of anime and games) which one would it be?

Time: Hm...the Chrono Trigger universe.

_(A/N: Another game series I've never played. OTL.)_

Oil: Pokemon.


	16. Chapter 16

Note: I typed this one up at my grandparents house. Also, Happy Fourth of July everyone!

**From Teribane:**

**But if I don't ask you depressing questions, who wi - *is hit by time arrow from previous chapter* Fine, fine, I'll spare you. This time. *evil laugh*  
**

Both:*not liking that evil laugh*

**1) Auto/Dr. Light manages to build something that allows you to remotely reprogram ALL of Wily's robots. What do you do with it?  
**

Time: *gets this very creepy, very evil grin on his face* Humiliate Flash Man and Centaur Man...and Tengu Man while I'm at it~!

Oil: *inches away from Time*

**2) If you could design a Robot Master, what would you make?  
**

Both: *don't answer, they just give you unamused looks*

**3) Do you have any secrets you haven't told anybody? You don't have to say what they are, a simple yes or no would be fine.  
**

Time: Yes...

Oil: Not really.

**4) Can you think of anybody/anything that would cause Wily to give up on world domination?  
**

Both: *think for a moment* No.

**That's all for now. Thanks for replying!**

Time: Hm.

Oil: No prob.

**From Candyman:**

**I am sad you think I'm weirder than that overgrown ball of sugar, anyway, DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? 'course you did now on with the questions.  
**

Time: Because you are weirder than Marshmellow, and NO, I DID NOT MISS YOU!

Oil: Jeez, Time, cool it...

**1. If I could give you a great deal of three square meals a day, and your very own room would you both be willing to live with me? we could party like rock stars.**

Time: Tch. Tempting, but we already get that treatment here at Dr. Light's la—

Oil: *interrupts* Party like rockstars? You've got yourself a deal!

Time: OIL MAN!****

2. I watch you at night, Babe.  


Both: O_o;;;

**3. What are your thoughts on the emotional little Enker?  
**

Time: Enker? I've heard about him from Rock, but I've never met him in person, so I can't really answer this.

Oil: Ditto.**  
**

**4. I want all of you little DLNs in my house, dear god. Anyway, does the clock on your chest ever move, Timeman?  
**

Time: *blushes* W-well, too bad, you can't have us! And yes, the hands do move!

**5. Fake man gives you a ticket for being so cute, wat do?  
**

Time: *BLUUUUUSH* I-I-I'M NOT CUTE...!

Oil: *shrugs*

**6. OILMAAAAAANNNNNNN - You'd be a town favorite where I live, isn't that nice?  
**

Oil: *smiles*

**7. Okay, those were not really questions but awkward statements with question marks at the end but fine, here's an actual question; what's 3 x 3 / 3?**

_(A/N: I understand the multiplication part, but what's the slash supposed to mean? Division?)_

Time: 3.

**From Marshmellow:**

***throws firecrackers at you guys* HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! I love you two so much.  
**

Time: ! *firecrackered* AAAH! I-if you like us so much, why did you do that?

Oil: *dodged with the Oil Slider* Happy 4th to you too!

**1. Gay or straight?**

Time: *BLUUUUUUUUUSH* W-w-why the hell should I tell you?

Oil: We're both bi.

Time: GODDAMNIT OIL! *tries to strangle Oil*****

2. Elecman is cool. DON'T YOU THINK SO TOO?  


Time: HELL NO!

Oil: Sorta.

**3. Can I sleep in your room tonight? Fireman's room kinda makes me puff up too much.  
**

Time: Sleep with Oil. I already share a room with Rhythm.

Oil: Sure, I guess?

**4. You wanna play Bassball? I got the bat right here****!  
**

_(A/N: Haha, I see what you did there. Forte won't stand for it though!)_

Time: And risk getting our a**es kicked? I don't think so.

Oil: I'm with Time on this one.

**5. Ouy evol I. Can you read that?**

Time: *he can; blushes* Y-you're lying, anyway.

Oil: *smile*****

6. Have you ever been tortured by any RMs? (If you haven't, just wiggle for me.)  


Time: F***ING ELEC MAN. ON NUMEROUS OCCASIONS.

Oil: _;;;;;

**7. C'mon, let's do the Skullman! *STAAAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEE*  
**

_(A/N: And more internetz for you~! XDD)_

Time: *creeped out* Please stop that.

Oil: *stares back*

**Hee... See you guys later!*throws more firecrackers and runs back into Elecman's room***

Time: *firecrackered again* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Oil: *once again dodges*


	17. Chapter 17

**From Vile EXE:**

***facepalms* Who lets these random nutjobs in here?  
**

Time: Ugh. Blame the author.

Me: HEY!

**Anyway, time for some questions that aren't nonsense.  
**

Time: Thank god.

Oil: I kinda like nonsense...

**#1: What's your favorite holiday?  
**

Time: Halloween. I get free candy and I don't even have to dress up.

_(A/N: Yes, my version of Time Man has a huge sweet-tooth, so he'd appreciate it if you sent him sweets.)_

Oil: Christmas! I get to be with my family and exchange gifts!

**#2: Which Robot Masters do you think your weapons would be strong against?  
**

Time: Guts Man, Hard Man, Quick Man, Turbo Man, and Nitro Man.

Oil: Elec Man, Spark Man, Cloud Man, Clown Man, Dynamo Man, Plug Man, and Sheep Man.

**#3: What kind of girl's your type?  
**

Time: *blushblushblush* A-ah...w-well, a girl who's punctual, first of all, and who will respect my wishes and give me space when I need it, b-but will also be there to console me when my mood is low...

_(A/N: His [fanmade] sister, Rhythm, basically fits this to a T. Yes I am implying robo-incest.)_

Oil: Someone who's loud and likes to party, and who's not afraid to take risks!

**#4: Which of Dr. Cossack's robots do you get along with the most?  
**

Time: Bright Man.

Oil: Ring Man.

**#5: Hey Time, you wanna see something hilarious? Watch this. Three, two, one... (Elec Man gets covered in tar and feathered, then is forced to wear a dress and tap dance)  
**

Time: Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *rolling on the floor laughing so hard he can't breathe*

**I'm out before I get zapped! See ya!**

Time: *between laughs* Yeah, y-you...y-you do that!

**From LyraMelody:**

**Hiya!I have some more questions and presents! ( Gives Time a Beam Saber and Oil a large but lightwight hammer) I thought you might like them so you can kick the butts of those Robot Masters you seem to hate.  
**

Time: *creepy smile* Wonderful~!

Oil: Sweet!

**1: Time, why do you hate Elecman so much?  
**

Time: He's arrogant, vain, self-centered...

**2: Is he a pervert or something?  
**

Time: AND THAT! HE HID A F***ING VIDEO CAMERA IN MY ROOM AND TOOK FOOTAGE OF ME SLEEPING! AND HE ****S OFF TO IT, THE PERVERTED B******!

**3: Oil, How does your Oil Slider work?**

Oil: Basically, the oil is a specially made type designed to stretch out under the user's feet and act like a board.

**From Teribane:**

**Happy 4th of July to you guys too! Now for more depressing ques - ah wait, I haven't thought of any yet. *insert swear word here* You guys are spared once more.**

Time: Thank you.

Oil: Awesome.**  
**

**1) Time, what's one thing you would most want to change about Elec Man to make him stop being such a **** to you?  
**

Time: His arrogance, definitely. I can deal with his vanity just fine.

**2) Oil, what do you do when you're really REALLY bored?  
**

Oil: I either listen to music or read.

**3) Is either of you scared of heights?  
**

Time: *blushes slightly* U-um, I am...blame it on a bad experience with a hot air balloon...*shudders*

**4) My little sister, who knows nothing about you except that you're robots, wants to know, "What are you doing here?" (I'm assuming she thinks you're built by aliens and were sent to this planet for some reason. O.o)  
**

Time: *secretly thinks that's cute* Well, hello to your sister. We were built by a man named Dr. Light to help people. I was built to control time, and Oil Man was built to help in oil refineries.

**5) What's the best way you know to screw around with Wily's head?  
**

Both: Cloning.

Time: We got our hands on a cloning machine and used it on Rock to create about fifteen clones, then sent them to wreak havoc on Wily's fortress, it was hilarious!

Oil: Heck yeah it was!

**6) Another brainchild of my little sister - "How much money do you have?" Oh, and, "How old are you?"  
**

Time: As much money as Dr. Light gives us. And we're both about...fourteen years old, physically.

**7) If and when you go on the internet, what do you usually do there? (Other than this?)**

Time: Read news articles, watch videos, those things.

Oil: Same.****

That's all for now. Thanks for replying!

Time: Anytime.

Oil: Seeya~!


	18. Chapter 18

**From Marshmallow:**

**Ohohoho~, I have come back! *gives both of you a lit sparkler* Be carful or else you could burn you hand off.  
**

Time: *looks at the sparkler*

Oil: *waves his around*

**1. Why do you think I'm not as weired as Candyman?  
**

Time: Because at least you haven't asked for me and Oil to have *** with each other!

**2. Why did you think I would get molested in Elecman's room? All we do is play Gutiar Hero.  
**

Time: ...oh. *turns away, embarrassed*

Oil: *laughs*

**3. This one is for the A/N! Do you have an iScribble? If you do, my username is HermitCrab!  
**

Me: Sorry, I don't. Even if I did, I suck at drawing on the computer. I prefer traditional drawings.

**4. I support ElecxTime. How do you feel about THAT?  
**

_(A/N: *hugs you* YAAAY ANOTHER ELECXTIME LOVER!)_

Time: O_O WHAT. THE F***.

**5. I WANT TO CHALLENGE YOU ON SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL. You ready for this?  
**

Time: Sure. *picks up a Wiimote and Nunchuk; plays as Lucas*

Oil: HELL YEAH! *uses Meta Knight*

**6. You find a button in the lab that says 'Hit in case of bordem'. You have NO IDEA what hell could break loose. Do you dare press it?  
**

Time: Yes. *presses it; a huge bag of candy falls in front of him* O_O *jumps into it*

Oil: *jumps in with him*

**7. What was the most embarassing thing that happened to you? (If you don't wanna share, just smash me; don't worry, I don't flatten to easy)  
**

Time: ...promise me you won't tell anyone else. Okay, um...there was this one time, it was a few weeks after Oil and I were first activated. It was the middle of the night, and I got up to get a drink. So I was walking down the hall, and I didn't know Oil was up as well, nor did I know that he had gotten tangled in his bedsheets. So, I turned the corner, and came face to face with what I thought was a ghost at the time. I screamed at the top of my vocal processor and ran back to my room, scared out of my mind. Then I heard knocking at the door, and "the ghost" came in, scaring me even more, until Oil pulled the sheet off and revealed it was him. And the worst part? Elec was also awake at the time and caught it on film from outside. I was so embarrassed after that that I didn't leave my room for a week. *blushes*

Oil: Not tellin'.

**8. Did you know that every time you blush, I'm in your room, stealing your clothes? Yes, even the unmentionables.**

Time: WAIT, WHAT?

**, Timeman your so MOTHERF**KING ADORABLE I JUST WANT TO SQUISH YOU AND SLAP YOU AND TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND MAKE YOU WATCH THE OLD MEGAMAN CARTOONS!  
**

Time: O_o;;; Uh...

**Well, that's all I have to ask now. Ciao my pretty dolls!*runs into Timeman's room***

Time: ! H-HEY! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO ENTER MY ROOM! *runs in after you*


	19. Chapter 19

**From NightmareSyndrom:**

**Greetings! I just found this story and I have decided to come up with some questions of my own.  
**

Time: Greetings to you too.

Oil: Yo! Wassup?

**What is you opinion of Centaur Man?  
**

Time: Centaur Man? Same as my opinion of Flash Man-He's an arrogant prick, only unlike Flash Man, he has a god complex. Ugh, just thinking about him gives me a headache...aspirin would be nice.

Oil: *hands him some*

Time: Thank you.

**Oil, what is your opinion of the oil spill in the gulf of Mexico? Is there any way you can help clean it up or contain it?  
**

Oil: Totally not my fault! I HAVE been trying to help contain it, but...

**Time, what exactly was Dr. Light thinking when he came up with a time manipulating robot? Don't misunderstand me, you are probably on of my favorites. I mean What you have happened if you were completed when Wily kidnapped you? I mean, in my opinion the only reason Mega was able to deal the other 'completed' time manipulaters is from his experience battling you.  
**

Time: Humans can have odd desires sometimes. And I'm actually glad that I wasn't completed when Wily captured me, as I would've otherwise annihilated Rock...

**What's your opinion on Quint, at least I belive that is his name? You know who I'm talking about right? The Megaman Wily stole from the future and reprogramed.  
**

Both: Why the f*** does he have a pogo-stick-jackhammer-thing?

**What's your opionon on Kalinka's attempt at a Robot Master, Ran Cossack? (If your unfamiliar with him, his power is basically 1-hit point, Unlimited lives.)**

Time: Uhh...Kalinka, if you're reading/watching this, don't take this the wrong way, I think you're a very nice, intelligent girl, but...leave the robot-making to your father, alright?****

Time, Your Time Slow slows down everything except you, correct? So would it be more accurate to describe your weapon as more of an Excelerator rather than time manpulation, because to everyone else you suddenly appear to be going faster? And quick follow up. When Time Slow is in effect, are you faster than Quick?

Time: *smug smile* Why yes, that is true, and yes, I can be faster than Quick Man if I so please. How observant of you~!****

Well that seems to be all the questions I can come up with at the moment, and I apologize for any misspellings. Perhaps we sshall meet again at a later date?

Time: I certainly hope we do~!

Oil: Seeya, man!

**From Teribane:**

**Hi there again! Still haven't thought of any good depressing questions, so...  
**

Both: GOOD.

**Oh, and my little sister says, "Thank you and stuff." And she also wants to know - 1) "How many M&M packets do you eat every year?" And, 2) "Do you watch Nickelodeon?"  
**

Both: Your welcome.

Time: How many M&M-oh dear god, I've since lost count...um, I'd say about...9,256? Yes, that sounds about right.

Oil: Time doesn't watch it, but I do.**  
**

**Now for more of my questions.  
3) As an alternative to a depressing question, which of the depressing questions I already asked did you consider the worst?  
**

Both: The future questions.

**4) Are either of you claustrophobic?  
**

Both: No.

Time: I believe Ice Man is, however.

**5) What do you think of sentient computer viruses?  
**

Both: DO NOT WANT!

**6) What's the most interesting thing Dr. Light's working on at the moment?  
**

Time: There's this one robot that he's working on...he won't tell us anything about it. He won't tell us it's gender, name, purpose...nothing!

Oil: Wonder why...

**7) How often does Wily attack?**

Both: Too often for his own good.****

Thanks for replying! I'll think of more soon~

Time: *waves*

Oil: Seeya~!

**Oh, and Meta Knight on Brawl = epic win. I don't have a Brawl myself, but whenever I get to play a friend's - Meta Knight. ALWAYS. :D**

Me and Oil: F*** YEAH!


	20. Chapter 20

**From Vile EXE:**

**Hey, I'm back! *pulls out force field* I brought my own force field so Elec Man can't toast me for what happened a while back.  
**

Time: Smart choice.

Oil: Yeah.

**Okay, let's start this.  
**

Both: Let's.

**#1: Were any of Dr. Light's robots made for the purpose of earning money? Wily's made a couple of them, so I wondered if Light had.  
**

Both: No.

**#2: What do you do during the wintertime?  
**

Time: Ice-skate, mostly, although Oil and Rhythm have gotten me into snowboarding.

Oil: Snowboarding is the bomb!

**#3: Tell me your thoughts on this concept, as I know such a thing hasn't been made yet: baby robots.  
**

Time: *blush* Um...interesting concept, I guess?

Oil: We could make some, if you'd like~!

Time: NO!

**#4: Oil, would you date a female Robot Master if she was fire-based?  
**

Oil: If she could control her flames, then yes.

**#5: Same question, Time, only the female RM in question is electric-based. Assume this female is NOT like Elec Man.  
**

Time: Same as Oil.

**Oh, by the way... *slips Time a videotape* *whispers* This is Elec Man's embarrassing incident that I caused. Laugh your a** off to your heart's content.  
**

Time: *gleeful laughter* Many thanks~!

**Later dudes. I'm gonna jet before... *Elec Man walks in, notices me, and glares* Awwww, s***! *runs out with the force field active, blocking Thunder Beams***

Time: *watches with amusement*

Oil: *waves*

**From Teribane:**

**My evil muse seems to be taking a break, I still can't think of any more depressing questions. D: So, only three questions this time.  
**

Time: *under his breath* Hallelujah, their* muse isn't active...

_*(A/N: Teribane, are you male or female? I would think female, judging from your way of speaking/writing, but I've been wrong before...)_

Oil: Phew...

**1) Have you ever been infected by a computer virus, and if yes, what does it feel like? (I would imagine similar to a human with a living virus, but...)  
**

Time: Yes, many times. It feels awful, no matter what virus type it is. Usually my cooling systems stall due to the strain the virus has on my systems, so I overheat and have to have fans and ice packs at all times, and then, some viruses have effects similar to that of the human stomach bug, so I have to have a bucket by my bed in case I vomit...it's awful.

Oil: What he said.

**2) Again on viruses, what do you think of the idea of a benificial virus? I heard some companies are thinking of making one to spread updates and patches for their programs, etc.  
**

Both: Beneficial? *finding it interesting*

**3) Finally, do you know the origin of a glitch being called a computer "bug?" If not, go look it up, it's pretty cool.  
**

Both: No, but too lazy to look it up.

**Thanks for replying!**

Both: Any time!

_(A/N: You're welcome, Teribane~!)_


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW! A whole lotta reviews this time! I guess that's what happens when I go to bed. O_o**

**From Marshmellow:**

***Runs out of Timeman's room with his underpants on her head* It's very comfortable in there. Hehehe...**

Time: What the hell, you pervert?

**1. I videotaped you in the shower, gave it to Elecman, got 20$ and bought you candy.**

Time: *slaps you for the video tape part then takes the candy*

**2. What's your opinion on our little buddy Eddie?  
**

Time: He's quite useful...*In his mind: He's adorable~!*

**3. Are you comfortable around Junkman? (Personaly, he scares the hell out of me.)  
**

Time: No I'm not. *shudder*

**4. Have you tried MMD? (Miku Miku Dance)  
**

_(A/N: I haven't, OTL, but I know what it is and how it works~!)_

Time: Yes I have! Actually, a few hours ago, I was trying to make a music video for BPM with it, but my Rin model was acting strange. Odd, since that's never happened before...

**5. How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?  
**

Time: Three hundred and twenty three.

**6. How much do you love sweets?  
**

Time: I love sweets as much as I hate Elec Man.

**7. I would be your servent. Will you accept this?  
**

Time: Yes.

**8. Girl, feel the vibrations when we are making love****!  
**

Time: I AM NOT HEAT MAN!

**9. Allwwaaayys I want to be with youuu and make believe with you and live in HARMONY HARMONY OH LOOOVE!**

Time: ...okay?****

Teehee! I'll be in your room until later, okay? *Runs back into Timeman's room*

Time: ! H-hey! Just don't touch anything!

**From Teribane-chan(can I call you that?):**

**You are correct, I am female! :D As is my evil muse, but she's not exactly friendly, as I'm pretty sure you can tell...  
**

Both: Please keep your muse restrained.

***pities you for viruses*  
**

Both: *smile*

**One question this time!  
1) What situation would you feel the most awkward in? Not embarrassed, but awkward?  
**

Time: Erm...looking at watches...people think it's weird for a clock robot to be looking at watches...if you want to know why I would enter a watch store anyway, it's because I was looking for a gift for Rhythm.

Oil: The oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. People keep whining to me about how I should do something, and all I can tell them is I'm trying my best, but of course they don't listen...

**And for further reference, "bug" originated way back from the very first computer. One day it glitched, and nobody could figure out why. They all started panicking and rushing around, until finally somebody noticed what was wrong - a moth had landed on one of the circuits and burned it out. Henceforth, glitches were called bugs. (Really, I don't know whether this story is true, but it's the one I heard.)  
**

Both: Interesting...

**...actually, this made me think of another question. Have you ever had a living being (not considering bacteria, etc) get inside your circuits? Probably feel REALLY weird if it did...  
**

Time: ...I once had a beetle crawling in my circuits...wasn't pleasant, either.

**Thanks for replying!**

Both: Anytime, Teribane!

**From Candyman:**

**Isn't this great? I've come back for another speck of fun! Some people I hang with are just too bland. *Picks Timeman up and Swings him around* Now lets get some excitement goin' on here.**

Time: ? P-PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!****

1. You've both just found a wallet on the floor! What will you do? Send it to a near by police station or scamper off and keep it for yourself?  


Time: Return it.

Oil: Keep it!

**3. I am Candyman you see? Will you follow me home? I have loads of candy just for you two.  
**

Time: *eyes shine with excitement* Deal

Oil: *smile*

**5. Would you be willing to volunteer if Magicman had ever called you up to his stage?  
**

Both: Yes!

**2. I hate veggies and water, do you?  
**

Time: No.

Oil: Yes.

**4. Final question, ... WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME TONIGHT? ****

Time: I...guess so...

Oil: Okay!

**From CWU-01P:**

**..ELECMAN.  
REQUESTING PERMISSION TO ELIMINATE ELECMAN.  
.ELIMINATE!ELIMINATE!REVENGE!  
tentacles come out of cwu-01p and he drags elecman to the water  
elecman:gaaaahhh!**

Time: *laughs like Shion from Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni*

**From megaxl:**

**wow,CWU-01P looked pissed just now...must be because elecman called him a low-voltage robot,AND he left poor CWU-01P to die in a slow and painfull death...  
**

Time: *smiling* That put me in a good mood~!

Oil: o_o;;;

**anyway,of to my questions!  
1- you said that top spin was useless, right? then tell me why the same weapon ripped gamma to shreds in one use.  
**

Time: Because Wily's an idiot~!

Oil: What he said.

**2-why is iceman talking to himself?  
**

Both: It's his personality.

**3-*gives time a copy of oil slider* now both of you can kick elecmans a** anytime!**

Time: Kyahahaha~! Thank you~!

Oil: *thinks it's good to see Time smiling*

**? that was wierd… ! whowah III im not in the right time frame! what do i . hu? hay cool a questonare oo oo got a question! why dose bass hate megaman? "doc. light comes in" … "pehaps i shount of takin that dare… i'm gonig to go back to bed"… X: ? was that? ! holy! i am in the past!1**

Both: O_o;;; Uhh...

**hi! agan found out the year! yo X! ? zero? how did? never mind,Zero: hay X let me ask some questions! X: ok.  
**

Both: WTF?

**1. what would happen if you find out that bass is in love whith Roll?  
**

Both: O.O *kill Forte*

**2.i got a secrite! did you know that we are from the fu… arrrrgggg! X! let go! X: ahhem… oh ok hummp  
**

Both: ?

**… now that X is peocupied i can tellyou this… X is the robot doc, light is building. gasp! uh oh got to run! c ya! X: ZEROOOOO!**

Both: WHAT? O_O

**From LyraMelody:**

**Hi! Look at what I found! A boxfull of Flashmans most embarassing moments caught on video!**

Time: *creepy smile*****

Now time for a few questions!  
1: What do you think of Crashman?  


Both: PEDOPHILE!

**2: Is there anything that scares you guys, like to the point of screaming your heads off?  
**

Time: I have an intense fear of lightning storms...and heights...

Oil: Spiders...

**3: Do you know where Shademan is? He owes me $100.**

Both: *point to Skull Castle*


	22. Chapter 22

**From Zero:**

**pewww! good thing I lost X oh! did you know that X's full name is megaman X cool huh? oh and my name is zero and gees what! turns out I was built by willy! crazy huh? X: zero we should realy pay more atention to geting HOME! … do not mind X he is just pissed off and i got a questions  
**

Both: o_o;

**1:what do you think will happen if i where to meet willy and bass? since i am ment to replace bass  
**

Time: TIME PARADOX, THAT'S WHAT!

**2:my turn! do you know how we can got home? Zero:… X: what ZERO!ZERO? what's roung? a VARY mad Zero: X… run…X:epppp!**

Both: No.

**From Forte:**

**Oi, you! Yeah, you! Junk Light-bots! Bother me, and I'll dismantle you. Painfully.  
**

Time: *indignantly* J-junk?

**And no, I'm not interested in that boring sister you have. If I care about anything, it's destroying your pathetic Rock.**

Both: *roll their eyes*

**From Teribane-chan:**

**Hello again! And, since everybody seems to be giving you gifts - *hands you packet of those depressing questions you hate so much. Perfect for distributing to Elecman and whoever else annoys you*  
**

Both: Uh, thanks?

**Now for the questions...  
1) You are transported to an alternate universe where you're the rulers of the world. What do you do there?  
**

Time: Um...I don't know...

Oil: Me neither...

**2) Quick! Think of three random words!  
**

Time: Candy. Hanyuu. Soda.

Oil: Dancing. Bread. Ice.

**3) What's a question you want to be asked that no one has yet, and what's the answer?  
**

Time: "What's your favorite candy?" And the answer is Twix.

Oil: "Can you draw?" Yes, I can.

**That's it for this time - you're updating too fast for me to think of a bunch of different questions. But my evil muse finally woke up and she's got a good depressing question for next time! *rub hands together*  
**

Both: Oh, great...

**Thanks for replying!**

Both: Anytime!

**From AzureNeko:**

**Hi again. Wow, 21 chapters? You guys are getting popular.  
**

Both: *smile proudly*

**Hmm, questions. If you guys found a baby abandoned on your doorstep, would you adopt it? What would you name it if it was a girl? A boy?  
**

Time: Of course we'd adopt it. If it were a girl, I'd name her Aria. A boy, I'd name him Handel.

_(AN: If you guess where I got that name, you get a cyber-cookie~! HINT: It's my favorite children's TV show, and I still like said show.)_

Oil: A girl, I'd name her Sarah. A boy, I'd name him James.

**What would you do if you later found out he/she was related to Dr. Wily?  
**

Both: Keep them.

**More presents! Do you like cherry cordials?  
**

Time: Yes~!

***hands over a big box*  
**

Time: *starts eating them*

**Can Robot Masters get drunk?  
**

Both: Yes.

Time: Why do you ask?

**By the way, I spiked those cordials.  
**

Time: ! ...*hic* Ohhhh...so THAT's why...*hic*

Oil: Oh boy...

**Oh, and Oil, can I get a copy of that picture? I could use a new one for my naughty portfolio.  
**

Oil: Sure! *gives you a copy of the picture*

**And no, you're not going to live that down, Time.**

Time: *totally drunk* No, I'm no-*hic*


	23. Chapter 23

**From Forte:**

**Junk-bots, since you're being so nice and answering all these questions, mind telling me which robots you have active and what their weaknesses are? Personally, I wouldn't care, I could smash through you all easy, but the old man's getting annoying.**

_(A/N: FORTE~! *glomps Forte*)_

Both: No.

**From Candyman:**

**Gee this is gettin' tons of reviews. Look at all the love, it's oozing onto the floor. Or chocolate syrup either way I'm BACK for more answers!**

Time: Oh god, you again?

Oil: *waves*****

1. Flashman isn't such a bad guy, sure he's a huge whiner  
but, his bald head makes it fun to rub. Like a lucky Buddha.  


Both: *start laughing at the thought*

**2. KNIGHT MAN WANTS TO BE - YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR!  
WHAT IS YOUR REACTION?  
**

Time: I don't think so.

Oil: No thanks.

**3. CAPS LOCK ISN'T CRUISE CONTROL IT'S BILLY MAYS MODE.  
**

Both: O_o

**4. Blizzard man and Strike man look alike, is it hard to  
tell them apart? They're like long lost twins... in my eyes.  
**

Time: No, not really. Blizzard Man's more detailed than Strike Man.

Oil: *nods*

**5. Lollipop Lollipop ohh loli loli loli lollipop *carries Oil and Time* I'LL TAKE YOU TO ADVENTURE CANDY LAAAAAND- not really.  
**

Both: WTF.

**6. Go give Magnet man a massage.  
**

Both: NO!

**Well, that's all for now, I'll come back when I want to. **

Time: I'd rather you didn't...****

*Gets on spring man and jumps off into the sunset.*

Both: o_o...

**From LyraMelody:**

**Uhhh... Is it me or alot of these questions depressing? Oh... I got that $100 Shadie owed me! And here's some random video games I found.**

Both: *take the video games*****

1: Oil, were you aware there's another Oilman out there?( He was in one of the PC games, but they sucked.)  


Oil: Yeah, I heard about him.

**2: Time, can you get me some blackmail material? I really wanna blackmail Elec-perv so he'll stop bugging my robot masters.(I created a few girl bots.)**

Time: *cackles evilly; takes out a folder labeled "Elec Man Blackmail* With pleasure~! *hands you the folder*


	24. Chapter 24

**From Marshmellow(who did not type her name):**

**Hmph. You guys aren't being nice to my buddy Elec. I'll get revenge for the poor guy... I WILL!  
**

Time: *glare*

Oil: Time's the one that's giving Elec a hard time...

**1. Why did you slap me on the other chapter? I got you candy!  
**

Time: Because you used pornographic footage of me to get it, and you gave it to Elec Man, no less! *time arrows you*

**2. *Picks up Time and Oil and tosses them into a pool of chocolate* Have fun in there.**

Time: *happy as hell right now*

Oil: *climbs out and wipes himself off; he's not as candy-obsessed as Time*****

3. Did you know that I tossed you into a pool of Candyman's blood?  


Time: *too busy having fun to notice or care*

Oil: *now really glad he climbed out*

**4. Flashback, flashback, how can I forget you baby? o3o  
**

Time: *time arrows you again* NO.

**5. Do you have a crush on anyone?  
**

Time: *blushblushblush* N-no! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!

_(A/N: He lies. He has a crush on Cut Man. Roboincest FTW!)_

Oil: Not really...

**6. Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around, and desert you!  
**

Both: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

**7. Would you bite me, seeing as I am a marshmellow?  
**

Time: Would you die if I did? If so, then yes. *bites you*

Oil: Are you a stale marshmallow...?

**This is all I have, babe. *Ties Timeman up and throws him into Elecman's room* See you later, Oil dude! *Hides in Protoman's scarf***

Time: *screams bloody murder*

Oil: ...how'd you get Blues' scarf?

**From AzureNeko:**

**Dang you guys are quick.  
**

Time: Naturally.

Oil: *rolls eyes*

**I'm gonna go with a classic. If you were stranded on a deserted island with one other person, who would you want it to be and why?  
**

Time: Cut Man...b-because he could cut down the available trees and make a shelter for us. *blush*

Oil: Roll. She's always been pretty good with improvising and survival...

**Also, you said that Light never made a robot for making money. How does he support you guys then? There's like a dozen of you, where does the money come from?**

Both: Government, donations, and voluntary part-time jobs from each of us.****

Till next time cutie *blows Time a kiss*

Time: *blushblushblush*


	25. Chapter 25

**From LyraMelody:**

**Thank's for the blackmail! Here's a lifetime supply of candy for both of you! **

Time: ^_^

Oil: Awesome!****

1: What do you guys think about Knightman? And Tomahawkman?  


Time: They're okay...

Oil: Eh, haven't been around them much...

**2: Is it alright is one of my Robot Mistresses helps with some of the questions? Sound-chan wants to help.  
DSN:001  
Name: Sound-Chan  
Apperance: About as tall as Fireman, Light blue armor that's shaped like a dress, Dark blue headphones and short dirty blond hair, sea-green eyes with a light pink visor over them(like Protomans shades)  
Attacks: Sound manipulation, Shock Note(Just like Lyra Notes)  
Weaknesses: Bugs (she panics at the sight of them) and any cutter weapons, and her short temper.  
Personality: Usually sweet, but get her mad and she will attack. Really hates Elec-perv.**

Both: Okay, we guess.

**From Ragequit Woman:**

**Snake Man is sad. What do you do, and why?  
**

Time: Ignore him. I'm not very good at comforting others, really. *kinda socially-awkward*

Oil: I'd ask him what's wrong, first of all, since you can't really help much if you don't know the problem.****

CUT MAN HERE TO TAKE MY CUT. Nah, but more seriously, how do you feel about puns?  


Both: Go play Megaman Powered Up for your answer.

_(A/N: It's chock-full of puns, ESPECIALLY from Time Man.)_

**A clone made by Wily has framed you for a bunch of crimes and your only hope for help with clearing your name would be going to your least favorite robot master. Would you do it?  
**

Time: I'd rather self-destruct than go to that bald b****** for help.

Oil: Yeah, I would.

**Don't look behind you!**

Both: ?

**From Vile EXE:**

**Jeez. At the rate this thing is growing, we're gonna run out of questions to ask!  
#1: This is probably gonna start a war between you two, but if you two fought each other, who would win?**

Time: *about to answer, but Oil beats him to it*

Oil: Time, probably.

Time: *surprised*

Oil: Honestly, while I am very experienced with using my Oil Slider, as you would expect, it would be way too risky to use against Time due to how swift and versatile he is when fighting, not to mention his Time Slow would mess me up big time.

Time: *blushing furiously due to the unexpected praise*****

#2: What are your opinions on the fact that Megaman's armor changes color when he copies a weapon?  


Time: I don't really pay them much mind...

Oil: I think the color changes are cool!

**#3: I heard that there was a robot that actually utilized darkness. What do you think? Hang on, before you answer, here's the specs.  
?-?(creator unknown)  
Name: Dusk Man  
Appearance: 5'6" tall, dark purple and black armor with a demonic motif, no helmet, long, messy, very dark red hair w/ black streaks  
Known Abilities: Dusk Buster(Mega Buster-type weapon imbued with dark properties), Dusk Wave(wave of dark energy), Dusk Corruption(control another robot with a dark aura, prefers not to use)  
Weaknesses: None currently known  
Personality: Friendly, slightly cocky, somewhat annoyed that RMs with darkness-related names aren't really darkness-based  
**

Time: Hmm...interesting concept.

Oil: Pretty cool~!

**Eh... I got nothin' else. Keep it real, guys.**

Both: *wave goodbye*


	26. Chapter 26

**From Marshmellow:**

**Ahahaha... *Sweatdrop* I forgot my name... Oh well.  
1. You bit me really hard. Are you a person that eats like an angry woman?**

Time: No, I am not!****

2. Timeman, you should get an appointment with Dr. Metalman. You could have a cavity or two.  


Time: ...*shudders at the thought of Metal Man being his dentist*

**3. How many times have I reviwed?  
**

Time: A total of ten times.

**4. Do you think that you could be a better evil scientest the Wily? Seriously, he made a SPRINGMAN.**

Both: Yes.****

5. Anyone you would want to be alone with at this moment? 

Time: *blush* N-no! ...*under his breathe* Cut Man...****

6. How about anyone you don't?  


Time: Elec Man.

**7. Opinion on Barney the f**king dinosaur?**

Time: What. The. F***.****

8. I want to om nom nom on your head.

Time: No thank you.****

9. The more you hate me, the more I love you.

Time: *angry blush*****

Hurr. I'll be back later to play, my dolls. Ciao! *Dumps melted icecream on Timeman and goes into Fireman's room*

Time: GYAH!

**From NightmareSyndrom:**

**Hello once again, Time, Oil.**

Both: Hello.****

Time, you've mentioned having a sister. Would you be open to the idea of including her in these little tête-à-têtes?

Time: Sure, why not? She's not usually busy anyway...****

Why is Oil listed as the only main character when it seems that Time is doing most of the work?

Me: Because for some stupid reason, Time Man isn't listed in the dropdown menu. (HINT HINT)****

We've all here of Dr.s Light, Wily and Cossack, but are the any other up and coming Robotics Engeneers?

Time: Not that I know of...****

What are your thoughts on the following quote? 'It just doesn't seem right assassinating someonhe I don't know... Does that mean its alright to assassinate someone I DO know?'

Both: Um.

Time: It...got me thinking, at least...****

It seems it is time for us to part ways once more. Again, I apologize for any misspellings. Ta-ta, and pleasent Nightmares!

Time: Nightmares aren't pleasant.

**From Teribane-chan:**

**Hi again you guys~**

Both: Hi.****

I just got back from watching a performance of Phantom of the Opera. First of all, it was friggin amazing. Second of all, it made my evil muse go on overload and come up with an almost-as-amazing plot bunny. Sad to say you won't be the main characters, but what do you think of being in it?

Time: Ah, Phantom of the Opera...always loved it. I wouldn't mind being in your fanfiction as long as I don't die. Heck, this site needs to mention me more often, anyway...

Oil: Ditto.****

Speaking of my evil muse...

Both: Oh no...****

1) Dr. Light has gone as insane as Wily, if not more, with no hope of curing him. Do you reluctantly give him up to an asylum or do you attempt to take care of him at home?

Time: ...*AAAANNNNGGGSSSTTT*

Oil: Um...help him at home.****

2) Wily has built an unstoppable homicidal robot who has already killed Dr. Light and all the Light-bots but you. Now, too late, he regrets it. Would you team up with him to stop it, despite the fact it's his fault?

Both: *sigh* Yes...****

3) Now for a sudden change of pace! My little sister, after finding out the answers to her last questions, wants to know -  
Time, what's your favorite color of M&M? 

Time: Well, usually, it doesn't matter to me, seeing as the colors don't affect the flavor, but I suppose the blue ones are my favorite.****

Oil, what's your favorite Nickelodeon show?

Oil: CatDog.****

4) Back to my questions. Have you ever read 1984 by George Orwell, and if yes, what did you think of it?  


_(A/N: Never even heard of it. ^_^;;;)_

Both: No.

**I'll think of some more soon~ Until then, thanks for replying!**

Both: *wave*

**From megaxl:**

**...hmph,dang family issues...**

Both: We feel your pain.

**whatever,time for the question...  
1-is it a reaaally good idea to built a robot that has a magnet attach to its brain...?**

Both: Probably not.****

2-some of my friends say that the megaman are "only" for kids...

Both: UNTRUE!****

3-oh,and copybot asked me to give you this message...  
"by the time you finish hearing this message,you will be hit by fully charge shots"

Both: Wait, wha-! *hit with charged shots*****

see ya later...*sigh*

Both: *wave again*

**From Solaris:**

**did x and zero a favor by seanding them home. made them really happy well acualy only X oh! i got questions! 1. if you could be anyone who would you be?**

Both: Ourselves, and no one else.****

2. say you where blasted in to the feuture and met X and zero again what will you do?  


Both: Ask how to get home.

**would you do if you pissed off zero?**

Both: RUN LIKE HELL.

**From LyraMelody:**

**Yay! Here's Sound-Chan! Feel free to use her for any story!  
Sound-Chan: Hello. It's nice to meet you!**

Both: Nice to meet you too!

Sound-chan: *giggles*****

I also have a few questions.  
1: Time, is there any candy you like in particular?

Time: Twix.****

2: Oil, is there any game you don't like?

Oil: First person shooters, with the exception of the Metroid Prime series.****

3: What's 3x8/3+9? Just a random question.

Time: Two.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey, guys! This time, Time and Oil's sister, Rhythm, has decided to join the fun!**

Rhythm: Hello~!

**From Azure Neko:**

**Hello again. The questions are getting more random.  
**

Time: Indeed they are.

Rhythm: But randomness makes the world go round~!

Oil: ...I thought money did...

**1. If a million dollars dropped into your lap out of the sky, what would you do with it?  
**

Time: Use part of it to finally complete my time-manipulation mechanisms, then give the rest to my family.

Oil: Get lots of video games!

Rhythm: Same as Oil.

**2. Do robots dream?**

All Three: Yes.****

3. Have you ever had a nightmare?

Time: Yes, very recently. It was quite vivid, and realistic...it started out with me standing in a white void. I looked around, obviously confused...and suddenly, out of nowhere, a much more hellish version of the Black Rabbit from Watership Down is standing in front of me! Bright red eyes, long fangs, devil wings with blood seeping from the base...it was absolutely terrifying! I tried to run, but of course, it was one of those dreams where you can't do anything on your own will and your nightmare can do absolutely everything...then, the thing lunged at me and proceeded to graphically disembowel me, and all through this horrible dream, a warped version of "Bright Eyes" was playing! I finally woke up right before the blasted rabbit cut my head off! *shudders* Taught me not to watch that movie right before bed...though it really is a good movie, and the original novel is even better.

Oil and Rhythm: O_O;

Rhythm: ...yeah, none of our dreams are nearly as detailed as his...****

4. Time, how did you get two out of 3x8/3+9? The answer is 17.

_(A/N: My fault. I thought that the slash meant division. Try to be more obvious with the math questions in the future, okay?)_

Time: Wasn't it a division problem...?****

*narrows eyes* Are you still drunk? Maybe I shouldn't give you this Twix bar...

Time: ! N-no, I'm not drunk! *whines* Don't keep the Twix...! *gives you the Puss'N Boots look*****

Oh all right. I'm not that mean.

Time: *happily takes the Twix bar and eats it*

**From dogperson13:**

**How would you react if you walked into a room and saw Megaman having sex with Roll?**

Time and Oil: *blushblushblush* O_O

Rhythm: o_o ...oookaaaay...

**From solaris:**

**hay anyone see omega the self proclamed god of destruction who is frome the feuture ? last i saw him he was giveing roll the " hulow hotty look" any way I GOT QUESTIONS!  
1. what would you do if you saw omega eyeing your sister?**

Oil and Time: I'd kick his sorry a**!

Rhythm: *blush*****

2. time what would happen if you tuched your evil copy? just wondoring.  


Time: Nothing. Unless he was like Quint, who is allegedly Megaman from the future. Then it would cause a time paradox.

**3. oil what is your ideal girl?**

Oil: I already answered this in one of the other chapters.


	28. Chapter 28

**From Marshmellow:**

**Congradulations! My revenge grudge has been given a rest. You are safe once again. Oh, and nice to meet you Rhythm.**

Oil+Time: Thank god...

Rhythm: Likewise!****

1. What was your best dream?

Time: I once dreamt that sweets were raining from the sky...

Oil: One of my best dreams involved me getting to meet Tony Hawk.

Rhythm: I was playing ice hockey, for some reason...****

2. If you were to be my master, and then after a while I became phycho, and by that I mean I wouldn't let you be with anyone else, killing anyone who got near you, how would you react?

Time: Either I'd chain you up or disown you.

Oil: Lock you up.

Rhythm: Seconded.****

3. A little related to the last one. If I was compleatly obsessed with you, so much I would kill cats and leave the heads at your doorstep, what is the first thing you would do?

_(A/N: I own 4 cats. This question does not sit well with me.)_

Time: Kill...k-kill cats, and...! *grabs a bucket and vomits into it* I'd tell you to find someone else to obsess over! Killing cats...

Oil: O_o||| Uh...I'd probably call the police...

Rhythm: *looks utterly appalled at the thought of finding a severed cat head on her doorstep* I'd call the cops, no ifs, ands, or buts.****

4. Locked in a room alone with me! Now what?

Time: *blushes 'cause he knows what your thinking* No, I will not do anything to you.

Oil: *awkward silence*

Rhythm: ...*tries to think of something to talk about, since you're both girls*****

5. Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away!

All Three: What? o_o;****

6. Elecman's theme reminds me of the gay olimpics. Can you see it in your mind?

Time: OH GOD WHERE THE HELL'S THE BRAIN BLEACH?

Oil: ...did NOT need that mental image.

Rhythm: ...ew.****

7. Even though I've only known you for a few minutes, I think your a very sweet person, Rhythm!  


Rhythm: Why thank you~!

**Thats all for today, my good friends! See you later. *Waves goodbye and rolls into Iceman's room***

All Three: *watch you roll*

**From Vile EXE:**

**I don't have a question, but I'm here for one reason: I called the cops on Marshmellow. It's not hard to see that she's played the sexual harassment card on Time.**

All Three: *nod in thanks*


	29. Chapter 29

**From Teribane:**

**(is too lazy and rushed to log in at the moment)  
Hi again guys~ And, hello, Rhythm! I would've reviewed earlier, but I was busy working on that fanfiction I mentioned earlier. I'm almost done with the first chapter and don't worry, nobody dies. No torture-of-characters I can't promise though.  
**

Time and Oil: *nod*

Rhythm: Hello to you too~!

**I haven't thought of any really good questions yet, though, so, as an alternative...  
Time and Oil have been asked a bunch of depressing questions from me, but so far, Rhythm has been spared. This doesn't seem quite fair~ Would it be possible to re-copy-paste them for you, Rhythm, this time?**

Rhythm: Mm...maybe.****

Whether the answer's yes or no, thanks for replying!

All Three: No problem!

**From Marshmellow:**

**Fakeman is such a great guy.*Fakeman walks in and gives me a peice of paper*...Dammit I got a ticket!**

All Three: *laugh***  
**  
**1. Why is the sky blue?**

Time: Go Google it. The answer is more complicated than you think.****

2. I never understood how Hitler got his horrid plans.  


All Three: Neither do we...

**3. What are your thoughts on eachother?**

Rhythm: We respect each other.

Time and Oil: *nod*****

4. KUNG FU CUTMAN! 8U

All Three: *unamused*****

5. Please don't think i'm a bad person! *bows* I just have the most retarded brain babies!  


All Three: ...what? o_o;

**6. Are Bubbleman and Splashwoman dating?**

All Three: Yes.****

7. What would the best day of your life be like?

Time: Trip to a candy factory...*daydreams*

Oil: Winning a surfing competition!

Rhythm: Making a music album.****

8. Sheepman is so fluffy! Isn't he just adorable?  


Rhythm: Yes, he is~! *squeals*

Time: I suppose...[in his mind: *also squealing*]

Oil: He is pretty fluffy...

**I guess i'll be back tomorrow or something... Bye. *hops out of the lab***

All Three: *wave*

**From megaxl:**

**hi...im still moody...so im gonna get it outa my system!  
FISH HEAD,FISH HEADS!  
ROLLY POLLY FISH HEADS!  
FISH HEAD,FISH HEAD!  
EAT THEM UP,YUMMM!  
ahhhh,much better~~~!**

All Three: What the f***? O_o

**now of to my questions~~~!  
1-quint told me you guy hurts Sakugarne's feelings.**

Time: ...that thing has feelings?

Rhythm: *glares at Time*

Time: Alright, alright...we're sorry.****

2-ever heard these following robots,if you do,please tell me you thoughts on them:  
ballade

All Three: Idiot.****

ra thor

All Three: ?****

sunstar 

All Three: ? ?****

punk  


All Three: A bit strange...

**sniper joe  
**

All Three: A nuisance.

**mr x**

Time: He's not a robot.****

darkman

Rhythm: Wasn't he the one that copied Blues...?****

3-*gives Rhythm another copy of oil slider*and now you three should know what to do~~~~~!

Rhythm: Sweet!****

and that is all,bye-bye~~~!

All Three: *wave*

**From copy bot:**

**hi guys!  
did ya like my suprise?  
hahahahaha!**

Time and Oil: No.****

*politely bows* and hello to you rhythm!

Rhythm: *glares at the copy bot*****

CWU-01P asked me to give this thing that suspiciously looks like elecman's head...

Time: *evil grin*****

any waaaay...  
im here to tell you that we fortress guardians are planning to ask you some questions.

**so be ready!  
good bye!**

All Three: Bye.****

*shoots another fully charge shot at time and oil* hahahahaha!

Time and Oil: *charge shot'd*

Rhythm: ! HEY!


End file.
